May It Be
by ScribetothehighKing
Summary: After the end of the Third Age many thought that evil had been defeated forever from Middle-earth.Yet in the darkness of secrecy Sauron begot a son with one of the Eldar, one called Elenion Caunardhon, that ever sought to avenge that.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTIONS**

_"Three rings for the Elven Kings under the Sky,__  
__Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of Stone__  
__Nine for Mortal Men, Doomed to Die__  
__One for the Dark Lord on his Dark throne__  
__In the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie.__  
__One Ring to Rule them All__  
__One Ring to find Them,__  
__One Ring to bring them All __  
__And in the Darkness, bind Them.__  
__In the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie."_

For any fan of Tolkien, these words represent the desire and the terror that the Ruling Rain wielded for its Maker and those who would be enslaved by Him.

For me, it was the beginning of the most wonderful, deep, and fantastical fantasy ever written. Since the moment I read the books I was captured by the rich descriptions, dialogues, poetry, and history of the world of Middle Earth.

I was 17 years old when I came accross with it, and after watching the films and reading The Silmarillion and The Hobbit, I became a fan of Tolkien too.

My family and I moved to another State after dad retired. I was working at a bank as a Customer Service specialist. One evening in September an old man with white hair and keen eyes entered the bank.

"Hello young man", he said while taking a seat. "I am having a problem with this check card. Can't get the PIN to work at the ATM. What can be done to solve it?", he continued while looking me in the eyes. It was the most rare of looks. As if he could look into my mind. "Of course, Mr., um.", I said. "Mr. Nadric", he answered.

"Mr. Nadric? What kind of a name is that?", I said to myself. "Yes, an uncommon name, is it not?", he said, looking me directly in the eyes. "Just a moment. Please, enter your new PIN twice in this pad.", I continued. Mr. Nadric did it without stopping looking at me.

In any other situation, I would have felt very uncomfortable. But in this case I did not. I felt that his eyes were not exacly fixed on me as if testing me or trying to read my mindbut rather, that he was transfering his sense of peace to me via his eyes. A sensation of calmness shrouded by soul, and I was free of worries for a few moments. "Thank You. You have been very helpful", Mr. Nadric said as he left. "Have a nice day sir", I said.

I finished work around 7pm. As I walked home, two men came at me, one of them holding a knife. "Give me your money right now!", the one holding the knife said. The other one grabbed me by the neck against the wall in the street. I stepped on his foot, punched him in the face and tried to run away, when the one holding the knife slapped me with the back of his hand and cut me accross the cheek with the weapon.

"Leave him alone!", said a man walking from the other side. It was Mr. Nadric. "Do you want some of it too?", asked the one holding the knife to Mr. Nadric. Before he could blink, Mr. Nadric had him on the ground howling with pain. "Do not worry", Mr. Nadric said to me, "It is just a small wound." He placed his hand on the cut and the wound was healed. No blood, no pain, no cut. "Who are you?", I asked. Mr. Nadric had vanished and in my right hand there was a piece of paper with a riddle:

_"The Land of Peace, the Land of Hope__  
__Under Shadow's Fist it Chokes.__  
__In the Middle of the Earth it Stands__  
__Behold! The Light of the Two Trees Come"__  
_  
What could this mean?


	2. Chapter 2

What could this mean?

When I arrived home, my parents had left for dinner with some friends. I went to the mirror in my room and checked where the guy had cut me. No marks. Yet, I had felt the sting, the pain. But there was nothing on my cheek. And what Mr. Nadric had done with those men that could easily have overpowered him amazed me even more.

He did not even break a sweat. It was as if with his mind he inflicted pain on their body. And just when he helps me, he leaves, vanishes thin into the air and leaves some obscure message to me.

_"The Land of Peace, the Land of Hope__  
__Under Shadow's Fist it Chokes.__  
__In the Middle of the Earth it Stands__  
__Behold! The Light of the Two Trees Come"_

"The Light of the Two Trees Come", I said whispering. That clearly refers to the Two Trees that Yavanna made in The Silmarillion. "But what does that have to do with me?", I repeated. "The Middle of the Earth is a reference to Middle Earth. This has got to do with The Lord of the Rings. Can people really tell that I am really into it? I do not even have a book or a prop or an item related to the books or the movies at work. How could he know that I really like it?", I said to  
myself.

"And it seems that Middle Earth is under a Shadow?", I said again.

I logged into Yahoo! Messenger and contacted a friend of mine called Luis. "Hey, Luis? H R U?"  
I wrote. "Good. And u?", he replied. "Bro, u will not believe what happened 2 me 2day!", I said.

"What?", he answered. I told him everything and sent him the riddle. "Wow, that is something to..", he was writting when suddenly the whole room went black.

I looked outside the window that looks into the setting Sun when a light out of the West shoot into my room. And there, in the midst of the light Mr. Nadric was standing. "Mr. Nadric, how did you know where I live? What are you doing here?", I exclaimed half surprised, half in the offensive.

"Be at Peace!", he said. "Did I not tell you that the Light of the Two Trees was coming?", he continued. "This is really of bad taste. If you are taking me as hostage, I swear that my pare..nts canno...", I was saying when a white light seemed to form a way into my window.

"Behold, the Light of the Two Trees has Come! Earendil, Bright Marinner, Messenger of the Two  
Kindreds is here at last!", said Mr. Nadric.

I was stunned! A ship of white timber and white sails was coming towards my room. And when I looked again, Mr. Nadric had changed. The marks of old age and the beard were gone. In front of me I had a man with white/silver hair and blue eyes dressed in silver/gray clothes.

"Mr. Nadric, what..", I was going to say when he said, "No more Mr. Nadric. I am Cirdan, of the Eldar." As he spoke, in the front of the ship I could make the figure of a man, around whom there was an aura of pale gold and silver. In hiw brow there was a diadem, and a large jewel set on its middle that shone as the North Star.

"Welcome, human. I bid you, please, enter into Vingilot, the Ship blessed by the Ainur and The One. I am Earendil. Come!, time presses on.", he said, and his voice dispelled doubt for peace. Mr. Nadric took me by the hand, and together we went into the Ship.

"Sit down, Edward", said Mr. Nadric. "Do not be afraid. There is much to say, but not here. We  
must make haste. The others are waiting too!", said he. In that moment Earendil raised his hands towards the West and said, _"No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn"_ (May all stars shine upon your path). A strong wing out of the East propelled the Ship, and the stars heeded his voice, for in our way they shined as though telling us the way. As we approached the horizon, the Stone on Earendil's brow shined ever more brightly, and the light engulfed us as we crossed  
from this world to another one.

"May Eru watch over us, as we cross into his domain", said Mr. Nadric. "And stop calling me Mr. Nadric. Cirdan, Cirdan is my name.", he said.

"I am sorry but I am in shock.", I said to him. But there was no time for that. I stood near the side of the ship and looked down. There, among the clouds, there was a single continent that stretched as far as my eyes could see. _"Arda_. Middle-earth!", said Cirdan.

Wow! Yes, the Ship of Earendil had arrived at last. "Middle-earth?", I said to myself in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Yes, the Ship of Earendil had arrived at last. "Middle-earth?", I said in surprise.

My eyes could not believe it. I had watched the movies, read the books, made some research on Tolkien's legendarium. And as any true fan, fantasized about the reality of a place like Middle Earth, with all its races, languages, cultures, and characters. But none of that prepared me for the surprise that Middle Earth does exist.

Cirdan spoke to me, "Edward, are you ready? We're here. _Le hannon, Earendil_ (Thank you, Earendil). _Tolo hi, Edward!_(Come now, Edward)". Even though I do not know Elvish, by the look of his eyes and the sound of his eyes I could guess his words. After getting off the ship I turned towards Earendil.

_"Namárië, Edward. Calo anor na ven_ (Farewell, Edward. May the Sun shine on your road). Few mortals have I met with such disposition. Please, take care. _Noro go hûl, bado go Eru_(Run with the wind, go with Eru)", Earendil said smiling and the light of his eyes shinning.

I waved him goodbye, and Cirdan raised his right hand towards heaven, his left towards the ship saying, "_Iluvatar tirir le, ar nai lá huinë tara tielya ter lendelya_(Iluvatar keep you, and may no shadow cross your path during your journey)". The Ship was lifted into the stary skies, and the Silmaril shone ever more brightly as it went Into the West. A white gull flew past us in the direction of the ship.

"That must be Earendil's wife, is it not?", I asked Cirdan. "Yes, his beloved wife.", he said. "Come now, we must make haste. They are still waiting.", Cirdan said walking. I followed behind. "Who is waiting? Why are we taking these precautions?", I asked. "No time for explanations now Edward. Your questions will be answered in due course.", he said looking towards both sides almost whispering.

The Ship had left us in a green glade near a forest. A chain of mountains was to the East, and to the West an open plain. "The Misty Mountains!", I thougt. "Yes Edward. Where Moria once was.", Cirdan said in my mind. "How do you do it?", I said in a whisper. "The Firstborn have many skills, gifts of Iluvatar. You men have your own gift, one that many of your kind do not appreciate.", he said in my thoughts again.

We made towards the East, following what seemed an ancient road. The cool breeze caressed my cheeks as we advanced, and by nightfall we made camp. I looked towards the heavens, and Cirdan pointed out the location of Earendil's ship, Vingilot, as it crossed the sky and watched over the Door of Night. "Beyond that dreadful door, the Great Enemy himself lies.", said Cirdan.

When the Sun arose, two young men with grey eyes and blond hair were waiting for us, standing near the fire. "_Mae govannen Cirdan. Im gelir ceni ad lín_" (Greetings, Cirdan. I am happy to see you again), said the first of the two. He was dressed with a blue dress, silver belt, and hooded with a grey cloak. What seemed as a leaf held the cloak together just below his chin.

"Welcome, human. Come! They are waiting!", said the second one, dressed in a deep green dress and hooded cloak. From there, we walked to the opening of a valley, and in the distant I saw what appeared to be the ruins of a large estate, a house. There was an arched stone bridge, a columned entranced under a beautiful archway that led to an inner plaza where there was the ruins of an ancient fountain. To the left there was a raised platform of in the form of an immense leaf.

The two elves led Cirdan and me to the gardends in the back, where a fair wooden bridge with a veranda in the shape of a butterfly stretched. Standing in the middle of the bridge with back towards us, there was a figure cloaked in white and hooded. The two elves bowed head before the person. As it turned to salute them, my eyes caught the glimpse of golden strands of hair.

"Mae govannen, Edward", said a melodious voice in my head. . My eyes could not believe it. Her white skin and deep blue eyes struck me as it did Gimli. "My lady!", I said, bowing my head. It was the Lady Galadriel. Raising her hand to salute us I saw what seemed to be a circlet of silver on her finger.

"Nenya, the Ring of Adamant!", I thought excited. "The world of Middle Earth stands before the edge of doom. For evil that does not sleep has come to claim it, and the Long Defeat will finally be complete", she said looking into my eyes. "Yet hope remains, and there is much to do. Come and sit by our side that we may tell you all", she commanded. "We?", I thought for there was no one else with her.

My question was answered as a man dressed in a light green robe, sky blue sash and deep eyes walked towards us. It was the old master of the house. Elrond Half-Elven was coming towards us, and after saluting Galadriel, he stopped and looked at me. "Fate it seems to repeat itself, does it not Galadriel?", said he. "Master Elrond!", I exclaimed.

"What has happened? Why did I see a deep shadow above the lands? What does Galadriel mean by this evil?", I asked him. "Listen to our words and pay attention to this tale, for whatever you do now depends upon your understanding of the events that have unfolded since we were last here!", Elrond instructed. Galadriel, Cirdan and Elrond sat upon the chairs brought by the two young elves and I sat on a large boulder.

The sky was still blue and the Sun shined in splendor as we sat by the shadows of the trees in the garden near the bridge. The sound of rushing waters and the wind could be heard. And there I was, before the Elven Lords and the Lady of Lorien, me, a mortal man. Elrond began his tale...


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Stories made New**

The sky was still blue and the Sun shone in splendor as we sat by the shadows of the trees in the garden near the bridge. The sound of rushing waters and the wind could be heard. And there I was, before the Elven Lords and the Lady of Lorien, me, a mortal man. Elrond began his tale...

"As you know, at the end of the Third Age of this world, the Dark Lord Sauron was overthrown when the One Ring was destroyed in the fiery chasm of Mount Doom in the land of Mordor by the hobbit, Frodo Baggins. The shadow passed. And the King Elessar, Aragorn son of Arathorn, brought peace to the reunited realms of Arnor and Gondor. Middle-earth was free from Evil's greatest servant, and the last of the High Elves joined their kin in Valinor, outside the circles of this world, where the Lords of the West sit everlasting. Bu-", stammered Elrond when he saw the look in my face.

"Forgive me Lord Elrond. It's just that all of this is... I mean that for decades people have heard of Frodo and Middle-earth and the One Ring, read the books and even watched movies and plays based on these stories, but very few (almost none) actually thought that it was all true. It is difficult to take all of these things in as true history. It's not that I do not believe you, but my head is spinning even faster that when I got here. Please continue and I will try to sort it out after you have finished", I said. Galadriel smiled and Cirdan gave me an approving look.

Raising his left eyebrow, Elrond continued, ""As I was saying, all of us thought the problem was over. Sauron was gone, never to return. But we were mistaken. When Sauron tricked our smiths into forging the Rings of Power and when he forged the One Ring, power and dominion of all was just an afterthought. His real purpose was even more dark and evil. Sauron begot a son, result of his union with an Elf. He appeared before us as Anatar, a being of light and beauty wise in ring lore and power. It seems he took an Elf as a wife and had a son. What Sauron planned was to free his master, and Real Dark Lord, Morgoth. Sauron knew there was a chance the Ring might be taken from him for the Elves and Men would not submit to him without a fight."

Elrond continued, "A war would be unleashed, and eventually he had to face his adversaries. Thus his plan was to make another ring of power mingled with his blood and Morgoth's blood and send it off with his progeny away from our sight. This son of Sauron would one day bring his father back and together set Morgoth free from the Void where Meanwe, head of the Ainur, thrust him. Once Morgoth would be free, together they would have revenge upon the Valar and rule all of Creation. Meanwe and the rest of the Ainur did not know of this son of Sauron, or of his true intentions. But now it is all too clear. Worship of Morgoth began at the end of the reign of Eldarion, Aragorn's son. And the Mountain of Fire is once again spouting fire. We have been given leave from Valinor to return to Middle-earth and investigate matters closely. The Orcs in Mordor are multiplying, and in the Lonely Mountain there are reports of Dragons."

Even as Lord Elrond spoke, I noticed Cirdan and Galadrie's reactions. They knew what was happening better than I did, but it seemed to me that each passing minute of the narration weighted heavily on them.

"That is not all. Sauron's son is here in Middle-earth, ever seeking to gain power and strenght to break the Door of Night. We know that he is in posession of one of the Seeing Stones. He has the Ring his father gave him, and the cunning of the Elves. None of us has seen him, but some of our spies report that he looks just as an elf, with black hair and fair skin, except for his eyes, that at first may look bright gray, but there is a rim of red around the slit, and this we think because it marks his kin to Sauron. The time has come, son of man. And now, I shall let Galadriel speak and tell you what is to happen.", finished Elrond.

Galadriel stood from her seat, and her eyes glinted as the new moon. First, she looked towards the sky as if asking guidance, and then she said to me, "Edward, Child of Men, we have brought you here because we have seen your love for Middle Earth. And in you there is the blood of old that first fought against Evil. Not from Middle-earth, but from your own world, and of the man that sailed over the deluge with his family and the creatures of the land. Iluvatar has sent word that you must help us to undo what Sauron did, and thus bring failure to his plans. The Time of the Final War is close, yet it must be brought according to Eru's Word, not because of Sauron's Plot."

She then took me by the left hand with her right, and place her left on my forehead. "Close your eyes and see what I shall show you, Edward!", she whispered. I closed my eyes, and there I could see a wave coming over green lands and hills. It was utterly dark in the brink before my feet. Out of the wave I saw a what looked as a tall man, but his figure was shrouded in black, and on his right hand there was a ring of gold; and the voice of darkness was with him.

'Did you think that your God would be able to hold me in the Void forever? I shall break free and bring an unending age of doom to your world and to this Middle-earth.', said the dark voice.

He raised his hand armed with a knife  
that had fire running on its blade. He was about to strike me when a light shone from behind, a man whose face I could not see with a crown on a white horse, and the light of Iluvatar was shinning from heavens upon him. Before the dark creature and the White Rider could meet, the vision faded.

"What was that?", I exclaimed, gasping for air to Galadriel. "I do not know that this means Edward. You must discover it for yourself. But we shall help you get ready for your quest, to save Middle Earth and your own World.", Galadriel said to me.

"Yes, and I shall keep two eyes on you, as often as I can spare them.", said another voice, new but familiar, filled with warm and firmness. A man dressed in white with a white staff and a long white beard and bushy eyebrows came from the south gate of Rivendell.

"Gandalf, I am glad that you have come.", said Elrond. "Lord Elrond! Lady Galadriel!", said Gandalf while bowing his head a littleb before the Elves there.

"Edward...", said Gandalf peering into my eyes with his piercing look that could open up your mind before him. He chuckled. "Men are extraordinary creatures, even for their shortcomings, they can still surprise you. Edward, are you willing to do whatever is necessary?", asked Gandalf.

"Gand...? Oh My God! Gandalf, the Wizard!", I said, half in awe, half gasping for air. "Do not be shocked Edward! I have come not to scare you but to help you in this task. But first, we must have a conversation. There is something you should now...", Gandalf said, laying his hand on my shoulder and bringing me into a ruined library.

Night's veil drew near as Earendil's ship crossed the vaulted heavens. That night there was a great lightning storm that rent the skies and ill voices were heard on the winds. The Sun broke the dark with superb beauty over Rivendell. I woke up from my bed, and there was a closed letter next to my pillow. I opened it:

_"Edward, get ready as soon as you can. I have gone out but will be back before 10 in the morning. Elrond and Cirdan will give you further instructions. He will come to help too.__  
__Your friend Gandalf."_

_PS: Remember what I told you last night._


End file.
